In order to improve electromagnetic shielding of a high-speed connector against electromagnetic interference, an electromagnetic shielding elastic clip is commonly disposed on each of four walls of an insertion port of a housing of the connector. The electromagnetic shielding elastic clip generally includes a first elastic sheet and a second elastic sheet. The bases of the first and second elastic sheets are connected to form a U-shaped elastic clip, and the U-shaped elastic clip is clamped on a side wall of the housing. The ends of the first and second elastic sheets are received in an opening in the side wall of the housing and are welded to each other. The first and second elastic sheets each further have an arc-shaped elastic contact portion between the base and the end.
When the arc-shaped elastic contact portion is pressed, the mutually welded ends of the first and second elastic sheets move back and forth in the opening in the side wall of the housing and will not separate from each other. However, because it is necessary to weld the ends of the first and second elastic sheets to each other, the mounting efficiency of the electromagnetic shielding elastic clip is reduced. In addition, because the thickness of the first and second elastic sheets is very thin, welding is very difficult, which results in poor welding quality, low reliability, and a high defect rate.